


A Little Lovin’ Fun Interrupted

by Skies7536



Category: Ahsoka - Fandom, Ahsoka Tano - Fandom, Captain Rex - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, ct-7567, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Babies, Birth, F/M, Grandchildren, Kisses, Laughter, Love, Pregnancy, Teasing, Tickles, baby delivery, delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies7536/pseuds/Skies7536
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka have a little fun before something drastic occurs.





	1. Chapter 1

Rex entered the study room of the library where Ahsoka was working alone on the computer. The evening was getting late and he had come to take his cayre home. She had been pouring over copies of ancient documents shared by Skywalker. Wearily she stood up straight stretching her back as her pregnant belly jostled briefly with the little life that was created by their love.  
Suddenly she was overcome by the unexpected experience of a spontaneous sneeze and a bit of flatulence at the same time.  
Rex couldn’t help but laugh. Ahsoka noticed him and put her hand over her face, “Oh!” She exclaimed thoroughly embarrassed.  
Rex approached and gave her a hug, “I forgot that could happen.” He laughed.  
“Rex!” Ahsoka Complained.  
“Oh, come on, cayre.” He gives her a quick kiss and embraces her tightly, “I love your sneezes and little toots.” He teased as he tickled the side of her belly and up her ribs.  
“Rex, really!” Ahsoka laughed as she tried to wiggle away from his tickling. She freed her arms and tickled him up his neck.  
“Well, I love your hic-ups.” She teases back.  
He laughs leaning into her fingers and pretended to hic-up, which earns him a giggle from his wife.  
He holds her by her waist and presses himself against her as she moves her arms over his shoulders, and they enjoyed a moment of loving, playful kisses.  
“It’s too bad we’re not home right now.” Ahsoka whispered between kisses.  
“So…” Rex uttered as he kissed her lustfully, backing her toward the desk.  
“Rex!” Ahsoka laughed, then shortly turned serious, “No! No, Rex!” she slapped at his shoulders.  
He buried his face in her neck and snickered. “Just kidding. Let’s get going.”  
Ahsoka playfully slapped his chest, “Just wait till we get home.”  
“Promise?” he grinned as he lunged for her.  
The quick footfalls of someone running interrupted their fun, as Thanowyn, their son-in-law entered the room breathless and wide-eyed. “Rex! Ahsoka! Kitxa is having the babies!”  
“Then what are you doing here, Son?” asked Rex.  
“Kitxa sent me to get you. The medic is with her, something is terribly wrong!”  
Without another word they all ran to the infirmary.


	2. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka arrive in time for the birth of their grandchildren.

It is late in the evening and Kitxa is experiencing a hard labor in the infirmary. It started early this morning, but now everything has been happening so fast. The pain is almost unbearable, as the twins in her belly are fighting for space. She and Kit know it shouldn’t be like this at this stage of delivery. She sent her husband to get her parents, thinking the worst, she wanted them near her.  
“Force, it hurts.” she mutters through clenched teeth as she clutches her bulging belly.  
“Come now Kitxa, you know the first birth is the hardest. “Said the old medic as he examines her, and places oxygen to her nose, while the droid lays out his instruments.  
“Kit! You’re not helping!” she pants.  
The old medic smiles slightly under his white mustache as he checks her pulse measuring his count with the monitor.  
Suddenly the babies move again and the mother screams in pain. The belly was stretched in an awkward, painful position. The old medic quickly swings the scanner into a better location as he kneels next to his patient on the bed.  
“I have to push!” cries Kitxa.  
“No! Don’t push. Don’t push! Breath through it!” Ordered Kit as he firmly held her belly. The baby was in a dangerous position and Kit closed his eyes to concentrate on the anatomy and the best way to move the muscles in order to move the baby. After some excruciating moments he safely moved the baby into position, but kriff. He hated having to use these things, but there is no more time.  
“DMO, come here.”  
As the droid approached the door swung opened and the family arrived.   
Rex sees the droid approach his daughter and he is instantly filled with protective rage. He snaps the Droids closest arm and growls as he pushes the machine away.  
Despite her own pain, Kitxa was surprised by the utterance that came from him. It was a forceful, primal sound she didn’t think any human could make let alone her own father.  
Rex Turns to the medic, “Tell me.” He gruffly demanded.  
“Get up here.” Ordered Kit. Rex climbed onto the other side of the bed as Kit got off. The medic placed Rex’s hands on the belly and encouraged him to place some pressure. “Hold there. Don’t move.”  
Kit moves the scanner and proceeds with his work. He checks his patients condition and checks the scanner frowning. “Rex. I said, don’t move!”  
Rex looks up from the belly. “I didn’t. “  
Kit moves the scanner again studying it intently. “Well Mama, you have another passenger.”  
“What?”  
“You have triplets. The boys have been hiding her.”  
“How could they miss her?” asked Thanowyn.  
“It’s seldom, but it does happen.” Mutters Kit. He has his misgivings with Droids like every other clone. In his opinion medicine relies on them way too much.  
“Droids…” grumbles Rex.  
“Dad, Grandma, come here.” Thanowyn and Ahsoka flank the medic as Kit sits in front his patient as he prepares.   
I’m sorry Kitxa, this is going to hurt.  
“More than it already –“she gives a blood curdling scream and cries.  
“Forgive me.”, whispers the old medic.  
His daughters scream drives Rex into a sudden flashback as his body tenses, increasing his breathing he shuts his eyes tight, shaking his head and forces himself to the present.  
“You alright, Rex?” asked Kit.  
He swallows hard and nods, “Yeah.”  
Shortly, Kit hands a baby to the shocked father, another to the grandmother, as Kit handles the third. Once the babies were breathing on their own, Kit clamped the cords and the new dad cut them.  
Ahsoka helps Thanowyn with the babies as Rex and Kit attend to the mother.  
“Push down on her belly, we’ll help expel the placenta now.” Said the medic.  
Rex does what he is told. “Kitxa?”  
Ahsoka puts a hand on Rex’s neck. She’ll be alright, cayre. She assures him, she shows him a grandchild as she kisses his cheek.  
Early in the morning, everything finally calms down and Kitxa is inspecting her babies with her husband. Ahsoka helps with the new family. Rex notices the old medic as he cleans up at the refresher. Kit splashes some water on his face and leans against the sink.  
“You alright, old vod?” smiles Rex.  
Kit feels exhausted, and sighs with relief, “Been a long time since I handled a case like that.” He smiles and elbows Rex, “Leave it to you and your progeny.”   
“Well, get ready.” Rex Chuckles as he grips his brother’s shoulder and gives him a gentle shake, “You have about four months before the next one.”  
“Force help me.”


End file.
